


Are you listening?

by Oiiikawas



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, F/F, Loss, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiiikawas/pseuds/Oiiikawas
Summary: It was set to be the final battle of the grand war that had being plaguing our land for centuries. But, who would've known it would be our final battle.
Relationships: Shirogane Noel/Shiranui Flare
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Are you listening?

The sound of metal crashed against the stone floor as a soft thump followed after it. The sliver haired knight that landed the infamous deadly strike on the wicked queen, the hero of the grand war was laying helplessly on the floor where she truly lost it all.  
  
"Hey...", she muttered out through a weary smile, "we did it..."  
  
Each shaking word she spoke sent fresh hot blood dripping from her wounds.

The knight let out a small set of coughs as she tasted her own warm metallic droplets that rolled down her pale skin onto her thin lips.  
  
"You know... there were many things I wanted to do together. Every night I fantasized about lives together if the war never existed - what festivals would we visit? Would we live together? Where in the world would we travel? How would we have even met if the battlefield never united us? But, when I couldn't no longer get lost in our ideal life and escape the reality, I fantasized about our lives together after the war..."

The adrenaline was finally fading. Being around her truly was so calming regardless of the setting...

The sliver haired girl's body became heavier, her breathing more shallow as her glassy green eyes painted with blood, sweat and tears struggled to stay open with each painful second.  
  
This was her true last battle not as a knight, but as a person. Fighting the sensation to succumb to the slumber that threatened to take her finally away from this moment and away from the girl infront of her.

No.

She wouldn't lose to this.

She wouldn't waste a second not staring at her love. The regret, sadness and love spurring her on to picture every detail of her face, her body, her soul.

Even when seeing her in her worst possible state she still looked like a beautiful single flame burning in the eternal darkness. Several shades of blood covering her tanned body from head to toe, her clothing ripped to shreds with her mouth left open with not a single breath felt... _her last breath, her last thought, her last memory being the knight's name._  
  
She wouldn't waste anymore time not being by her side. She needed to stay by her side as long as she could in this moment. She made the mistake of leaving her once, she won't leave her again.  
  
"We can do that now. We can travel, we can enjoy all the festivals, we can go for walks late at night or early in the morning, we can even wake up next to each other without a worry left in the world. Anything your heart desires, I can fulfil." She let out a chuckle, "Even though, you'd be catering to me and my childish ways and desires more. But, please in this moment, our first moment after the war together, let me take the lead with this memory."  
  
The knight's smile was a wide as she could make it - the bright smile that her lover would beg to see and swoon over with her own equally cheesy grin.

The knight hoped for the girl to return with her own beautiful smile one more time in that moment, but there was still no reaction.

Shirogane Noel had to face reality again once more...  
  
She chuckled to herself through the tears that rushed down her cheeks. Her bloody fingertips lightly brushing against the barely gloved hand of the dead girl besides her.  
  
"I know you can no longer hear me, but I have always wanted to tell you this... I love you, Flare." 


End file.
